narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fukasaku
The name needs changing, as of chapter 404 Page 6 the male frog name is Fukasaku. We should wait when Ma's name is revealed too. Or we should split the page. User talk:Plumber : In the new Databook on page 87, it is shown that her name is Shima. Kangarugh22 14:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Spitting Shouldn't this article be split into separate articles for Fukasaku and Shima? --ShounenSuki 12:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it should... Geohound 10:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC)\ Death are we sure he is dead i mean it seemed like hinata died but shes still alive it may be the same for him i think we should put presumed deceased :Shima said he was dead, so we go on that. Jacce 15:43, 29 March 2009 (UTC) We shud look at both possibilities...Shima said he was dead in the heat of Battle, Lee said he was injured when thins were relatively calm in THAT area. Aliengamer :Lee said Shima was injured. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ahhh....My Bad. Aliengamer :Hmm, let me get this straight: You guys believe he is dead, but aren't sure. Isn't their something for that, like "Presumed Deceased", maybe?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 00:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah...he's alive again...so...case closed.--Marioscout (talk) 00:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Marioscout Species Arn't they frogs? not toads. (talk) 21:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Gama means Toad in japanese I believe and It's calle dteh Toad contract so...no. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 21:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::But on page 6 chapter 404 it says "Actually, I'm one of the two great sage frogs" (talk) 21:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, that's that translation. This wiki uses "toad". ''~SnapperT '' 21:25, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Naruto's Return Pic :Shima and Fukasaku r barely visible in that pic...shud it be used on this page....AlienGamer | Talk 09:07, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Sage Mode - Jutsu List Not all frogs can use sage mode. Sage mode is being able to use senjutsu. It just happens that frogs are more in tune with natural chakra because.. they are more natural. (talk) 19:43, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Technically if I understand it correctly, the toads CAN'T use Hermit Mode because it was supposed to bring them (humans) closer to being one with nature. They are toads, they are already apart of nature. --TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::The way I''' understand it is that in order to use sage techniques you need to use senjutsu, to use senjutsu, you need to be in sage mode, being in sage mode only means that you have natural energy mixed in with your own energy. Therefor, Shima and Fukasaku using senjutsu means they are in sage mode. Some proof of that is the size of the statues in myobozu, do you really think those are human sized statues? Simant (talk) 20:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::In a series were nine giant demons ran around breaking stuff to a single guy nuking a village, yeah I really believe a human can grow that size. (It is also possible that, before death the giant toads sit, meditate, and let nature take them but whatever.)--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::On Chapter 414, page 12, gamakichi refers to the statue as their ancestor, meaning the statue was originally a frog b4.. turing to stone. Simant (talk) 20:29, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If we were speaking face to face, you would have been able to pick up the last part was ment to be said with my characteristic wit. The () didn't do a good job at it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:35, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well it also said those were the statues of those who had failed. not just let themselves become one with nature (a stone statue) on purpose. Simant (talk) 20:37, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Interesting. Must have forgotten about that. Still doesn't change the application of Hermit Mode. And because this little debate is getting us both nowhere, I suggest we wait for others to chime in. Lest this argument goes longer for no reason.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 20:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::The size of the statues doesn't mean anything since there's no real indication of what taking in too much natural energy will do to a human. Does it turn them into a toad? Yes. Does it make old humans as big as old toads (ie. Gamabunta/Great Toad Sage)? Maybe. Also, my interpretation of Sage Mode is the same as TheUltimate; Sage Mode is entered to attune to nature, something toads can already do. ''~SnapperT ' 02:50, 17 June 2009 (UTC)